dealfandomcom-20200214-history
$0.01
$0.01 is the lowest amount in the American version of Deal or No Deal. Winners Three contestants have won $0.01: One on the primetime show and two on the daytime show. *Heather McKee on the 3rd January 2008 (Million Dollar Mission; played with three $1,000,000 cases) *Cherise Matthews on the 19th October 2009 *Erica Kilcoyne on the 14th January 2010 Heather_McKee.jpg|Heather McKee wins $0.01 Erica_Kilcoyne.jpg|Erica Kilcoyne wins $0.01 Sellers Twenty other people have picked the $0.01 case, but sold it for a greater value of money before it was won. *Eric Paulson, 10 March 2006, Dealt for $19,000 *Robin Mullins, 18 September 2006, Dealt for $102,000 *Jed Dodds, 20 October 2006, Dealt for $172,000 *Summer Andrew, 5 December 2007, Dealt for $59,000 (Took her husband's winnings of $74,000, as he was playing backstage and his winnings were kept secret until the end) *Anabel Gomez, 20 February 2008, Dealt for $99,000 *Allison Doheny, 14 May 2008, Dealt for $32,000 plus a $3,200 Martha Stewart fan package *Maurice Jones, 15 September 2008, Dealt for $8,000 (Daytime show) *Maria Marcellas, 7 November 2008, Dealt for $1,400 (Daytime show) *Tia Lampone, 14 November 2008, Dealt for $300 ($2,000,000 top prize) *Andrew Harris, 18 November 2008, Dealt for $10,000 (Daytime show) *Amanda and Lauren Foster, 4 February 2009, Dealt for $58,000 (Daytime show; twins week) *Thomas Fritze, 18 May 2009, Dealt for $220,000 *Kalley Chen, 9 October 2009, Dealt for $127,000 (Daytime show; the rest of the following sellers are from the daytime show as well) *Jenna Richardson, 15 October 2009, Dealt for $9,000 *Ann Langford, 23 October 2009, Dealt for $150 (Halloween week) *Wise Haderi, 26 January 2010, Dealt for $11 (Runner-up to lowest offer ever taken, second to only Brett Kurtz's $8 deal on 24/3/06) *Venise Fleurisma, 16 February 2010, Dealt for $11,000 *George Potts, 4 May 2010, Dealt for $10,000 *Lavern Allen, 13 May 2010, Dealt for $19,000 *Mark Halsel, 25 May 2010, Dealt for $168,000 (Swapped out $500,000 top prize case) In addition to this, contestant Emika Porter on the 7th February 2007 played a Double Deal game where all the amounts on the board were doubled, thus making the top prize $2,000,000. She sold her case #22 for $15,000, which held the lowest amount possible: $0.02. Swappers (Daytime show only) An additional nine contestants on the daytime show were initially behind the $0.01 case, but swapped it out for a higher value. *Joseph Palatka, September 18, 2008, Won $21,000 (New case held $5) *Geri Mantuca, October 15, 2008, Won $55 (New case held $100) *Sabrina Baxter, November 5, 2008, Won $96,000 (New case held $500,000) *Perry Stalin, January 19, 2009, Won $19,000 (New case held $200) *Marcia and Melanie, February 6, 2009, Won $1 (New case held $1; twins week) *Dan Yandis, April 21, 2009, Won $41,000 (New case held $7,500) *Violetta Wright, May 7, 2009, Won $3,500 (New case held $300) *Kimberly Astrologo, September 17, 2009, Won $89,000 (New case held $2,500) *Tim Wilson, January 12, 2010, Won $5 (New case held $5) Trivia *When a $3,000,000 top prize was up for grabs on the 3rd March 2006, the lowest prize was jokingly upped to $0.03 instead of $0.01. When case #5 was opened later in the show, $0.01 was revealed. To make it $0.03, host Howie Mandel took two literal pennies out of his pockets and laid them on the table. *On the Thanksgiving 2007 special, $0.01 was replaced by"GRAVY." This was the only time a gag prize has ever replaced $0.01. Videos Heather McKee's $0.01 win Cherise Matthew's $0.01 win Category:Money